


and our souls, they blend

by bgonemydear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/pseuds/bgonemydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn't know if it's a joint decision between Clarke and Bellamy, or if it's just one's thought that bleeds into the drift and consumes the other that has the two of them showing up at her door. </p><p>Either way, she's not about to turn them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and our souls, they blend

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much just a writing exercise for myself to see if I could actually write something less than 1k that was no plot. And you know, bravenlarke jaeger-verse. 
> 
> Title from Tom Odell's Can't Pretend.

Raven waits. She waits until their Jaeger has made it safely back into the hangar, their neural connection officially disconnected - though she knows that doesn't mean shit in the reality of Jaeger pairs - before she books it out of the command center and back to her quarters. 

She tells herself she’s not expecting them to show up at her door, tells herself she’s not watching the clock for the five minutes of equipment protocol, the ten minutes of med bay check in, the fifteen minutes of mandatory reporting to Commander Kane. She’s not intentionally putting off sleep, it’s just that she’s been meaning to reorganize her designs, and her com-pad has been flickering lately so she probably should take care of that repair now while they have at least a little down time before the next kaiju attack, and—

There’s a knock on her door, solid and reverberating in the silence that is the middle of the night in the south wing of the Shatterdome. 

She waits, staring at the handle for her door, trying to decide what she wants her expectations to be. Does she want it to be Clarke? Bellamy? 

Both of them? 

It wouldn’t be the first time it happened, though she’s not really sure which of them makes the decision; if it’s one’s thought, one intention, that bleeds over to the other through the drift until they’re both in agreement and finding themselves in her quarters while the leftover drift connection still thrums through them.

But it’s no use overthinking it, so she opens the door before she can talk herself out of it. It’s both of them and her heart speeds up, though she doesn’t know if it’s from apprehension or excitement. Clarke is standing almost directly in front of Bellamy, the entirety of the back of her body in contact with him, a physical representation of their need for closeness after such a long exposure to one another’s thoughts, emotions, instincts. They both have a look of slight desperation to them, something she usually only sees in them after a particularly close call out on a mission.

Raven steps aside, letting them in without a word and it’s hard not to stare at how in sync they are in their movements, like one of those ballets she used to catch on the vid-coms back in the orphanage around Christmas time. She has a moment of regret that she was never able to establish a neural connection back at the beginning of her training with Jaeger tech.

It takes only seconds for her to shut and lock her door, and then the two of them are surrounding her in a tag team effort, the evidence of their drift compatibility overwhelming. It’s in how Clarke will start to unbutton Raven’s shirt and Bellamy finishes the rest, how Clarke takes over kissing Raven where Bellamy left off just seconds ago. It’s in how Raven can feel Bellamy shiver behind her when she runs her fingertips up the smooth skin of Clarke’s spine, or how Clarke moans into Raven’s ear when Bellamy dips his fingers into the wetness between Raven’s legs.

It’s in how the two of them somehow maintain skin to skin contact between them for the rest of the night, but still manage to make Raven feel as though she is the focal point of every movement, every decision.

They stay with her the whole night, and when their bodies have cooled and calmed, Raven finds herself still intertwined with the two of them. Bellamy taps out a beat on the bare skin of Raven’s stomach, the beat of a song that Clarke is humming under her breath on the other side of Raven, and she feels like she’s a part of an electrical circuit, a conduit for the two of them. She can feel the synchronicity of the rise and fall of their chests as they breathe as one, and Raven realizes after a few moments that her own breath has started to match theirs.

There are a lot of uncertainties in their lives. Raven can’t know what flows in the connection between the two of them, and whether she’s just a passing urge or something deeper to both of them. She can’t predict the outcome of their missions, whether one or both will come back broken because of one mistake they make in a fight. She can’t determine a pattern that leads the two of them to her door at night, pulsing with adrenaline and want.

Raven may be a certified mechanical genius, but when it comes to these two, there’s a lot of things she can’t figure out.

So, instead, she waits. And she’ll take what she can get.


End file.
